Project 1: Glutamate and dopamine transmission from midbrain dopamine neurons share similar release properties but are differentially affected by cocaine.(Adrover, Shin and Alvarez, J. Neuroscience 2014)Synaptic transmission between ventral tegmental area and nucleus accumbens (NAc) is critically involved in reward-motivated behaviors and thought to be altered in addiction. In addition to dopamine (DA), glutamate is packaged and released by a subset of mesolimbic DA neurons, eliciting EPSCs onto medium spiny neurons in NAc. Little is known about the properties and modulation of glutamate release from DA midbrain terminals and the effect of cocaine. Using an optogenetic approach to selectively activate midbrain DA fibers, we compared the properties and modulation of DA transients and EPSCs measured using fast-scan cyclic voltammetry and whole-cell recordings in mouse brain slices. DA transients and EPSCs were inhibited by DA receptor D2R agonist and showed a marked paired-pulse depression that required 2 min for full recovery. Cocaine depressed EPSCs amplitude by 50% but enhanced the overall DA transmission from midbrain DA neurons. AMPA and NMDA receptor-mediated EPSCs were equally inhibited by cocaine, suggesting a presynaptic mechanism of action. Pharmacological blockage and genetic deletion of D2R in DA neurons prevented the cocaine-induced inhibition of EPSCs and caused a larger increase in DA transient peak, confirming the involvement of presynaptic D2R. These findings demonstrate that acute cocaine inhibits DA and glutamate release from midbrain DA neurons via presynaptic D2R but has differential overall effects on their transmissions in the NAc. We postulate that cocaine, by blocking DA reuptake, prolongs DA transients and facilitates the feedback inhibition of DA and glutamate release from these terminals. Project 2: Repeated binge-like ethanol drinking alters ethanol drinking patterns and depresses striatal GABAergic transmission.(Wilcox et al., Neuropsychopharmacology 2014) Research into the neurobiology of heavy and binge-like ethanol drinking has been limited by the low-levels of voluntary ethanol consumption shown by most mouse strains (Crabbe et al., 2011). Recently, a model of intermittent access to ethanol has been shown to elicit binge-like drinking and pharmacologically relevant blood ethanol concentrations (BECs) in mice (Rhodes et al., 2005). Termed Drinking in the Dark, this model takes advantage of the circadian patterns of mice to achieve reliably high levels of consumption in a two hour drinking session. C57BL/6J mice reach BECs higher than 80 mg/dl, and show signs of intoxication such as motor impairment (Rhodes et al., 2007). DID is a robust paradigm that has been successfully used to investigate neuronal circuits and signals that modulate binge-like ethanol consumption (Sprow, 2012). Despite the success of this intermittent access model, the mechanisms underlying the acquisition of voluntary ethanol drinking are not completely understood. In this study, we established DID in our laboratory and showed that it produces reliable escalation of voluntary ethanol intake and blood ethanol concentration. We characterized the drinking pattern of mice with intermittent access to ethanol using lickometers to record each bout with high temporal resolution over many weeks of voluntary ethanol consumption, and analyzed the synaptic morphology of striatal neurons 2 days and 30 days after the last ethanol binge. The results represent a novel and important contribution to the alcohol field because they identify the bottle exchange, an integral part of DID, as a likely mechanism by which intermittent access facilitates the acquisition of voluntary ethanol drinking behavior by inducing mice to drink at a higher rate. Over time, mice change their ethanol drinking pattern and increase the speed of drinking at the beginning of each DID session. Faster ethanol drinking is associated with higher BEC, and an enhanced preference for ethanol was observed after 6 weeks of treatment. Interestingly, no changes were detected in either striatal or accumbal spine density, and a shortening of spine length was seen only transiently, suggesting that these behavioral changes occur independent of long-term changes in synaptic morphology in brain.